Forum:NFS: Hot Pursuit Top 5 Favourite Cars?
Put you top 5 favourite cars on either cops or racers (you can do both if you choose) (a la Top 5 Favourite Cars?) BurnoutBoy2001 Cops: #Chevrolet Camaro #Porsche 911 Targa S #Any Lambo Gallardo #Nissan 370 Z #Ford Taurus GTO Racers: #Porsche 911 targa 4S or Speedster #Subaru Impreza WRX STI #BMW Z4 Roadster #Lambo Reventon #Porsche 911 GT2 RS These are in no particular order, just some of my favs! McLarenFR Even though I'm presumed dead, I play NFS enough to make an idea of what cars i prefer...(by speed classes now) Cops : - Sport : Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor - Performance : Shelby GT500 - Super : Nissan GT-R V-Spec - Exotics : Lamborghini Reventon - Hyper : McLaren F1 Racers : - Sport : Mazda RX-8 - Performance : BMW M3 E92 - Super : Aston Martin V12 Vantage - Exotics : Porsche 911 GT2 RS - Hyper : McLaren F1 And so and so forth... OveReAction (by speed classes) Cops: #Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor #Carbon Motors E7 #Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake #Lamborghini Reventon #Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport Racers: #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X #Ford Shelby GT500 #Nissan GTR SpecV/Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG #Pagani Zonda Cinque/Porsche 911 GT2 RS #Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport Aurum7 Cops: 5: Ford Shelby GT500 Mustang Cobra - When in doubt, drive really quick and smash everything in sight. That's what this car did for me. It's not the most refined or precise car to drive, but my goodness it's fast. 4: Porsche 911 Targa 4S - Pure driving pleasure. The preciseness and grip of this thing is matched only by the Alfa Romeo 8C, and that has a less powerful nitrous-oxide system. This car is my favourite Highway Patrol car. 3: Audi R8 V10 FSI Coupe - I prefer the driving dynamics of the Lamborghini Gallardo Valentino Balboni, but the Audi is just as fast, if not faster, and it's much stronger, so takedowns are easier to achieve. 2: Lamborghini Reventon Coupe - Like a beefed up Murcielargo. The Reventon is deliriously fast and combines a strong nitrous-oxide system with arguably the best handling in the Speed Enforcement class. It's no pushover either. 1: McLaren F1 - It may be the least powerful Special Response car, but it's the most precise and easy to drive and has a startlingly strong nitrous-oxide system that is extremely handy in sticky situations. Racers: 5: BMW Z4 sDrive35is - The best Sports car. It's just a silver less precise than the Porsche Boxster Spyder, but compensates with a powerful engine and strong nitrous-oxide system to match. 4: Porsche 911 Targa 4S - It's like the Cop 911 Targa 4S. Look at the Cop description above to see why. 3: Lamborghini Gallardo LP-550-2 Valentino Balboni - It's a brilliant car to drive. Despite being down on power, Its precise and fun handling means I never lost a race/hot pursuit in this bull. 2: Porsche Carrera GT - It might not be the fastest car, but just listen to the noise it makes! It's like a tribute to Schubert. 1: McLaren F1 - Yep, you guessed it. Same reason as the Cop version. KIRBYGUY27 Cops: 1: Subaru Impreza WRX STI 2: Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT S 3: Porsche Panamera Turbo 4: SLR Mclaren 722 Edition 5: Bugatti Veyron 16:4 Racers: 1: Mazda RX-8 2: Alfa Romeo 8C Spider 3: BMW M6 Convertible 4: Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR 5: Mclaren F1 These are some of my favorite cars of the classes!